


Trying Something New

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Ford had suggested blindfolds, the idea thrilled Stan.Now, with his older twin brother kneeled in front of him, blinded and exposed, the idea made Stan’s cock throb with fervor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This is my first time writing anything in a pretty long time. It's also my first time ever writing smut, so please tell me how I did, if you don't mind :) Enjoy!

When Ford had suggested blindfolds, the idea thrilled Stan.

Now, with his older twin brother kneeled in front of him, blinded and exposed, the idea made Stan’s cock throb with fervor.

He leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead, eliciting a whimper from Stanford.

“Fuck,” he murmured. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Ford’s cheeks flushed and his cock leaked with pre. He gulped visibly as Stan stood. He could hear the sound of a zipper before feeling Stan’s warm member against his cheek.

Ford remained still, waiting for a command. Stanley lazily dragged his cock along Ford’s flushed cheek, up his face, and over his pink lips. He moaned at the sight.

“Open.”

Ford greedily complied, parting his lips to allow Stanley’s thick cock slide in. He adjusted his jaw to accommodate his brother’s impressive girth and sucked greedily. Stan let out a husky moan and gripped his brother’s hair, bucking his hips lightly as Ford bobbed his head.

Stanford could feel his own cock twitch between his thighs. His wrists strained against the ropes holding his arms behind him. He shifted to spread his knees and bucked hopelessly into nothing.

Stan smirked. “You’re enjoying this, huh, Ford? You’re such a good slut. My good boy.” He accentuated the last word with a soft grunt, swiftly thrust into Ford’s throat.

Stan pulled out of Ford’s mouth, the latter panting and whining. He then kneeled so that they were eye level and brushed his lips against Ford’s, causing him to jolt in surprise. Still, Ford leaned into the kiss, hungry and eager to be close to his brother. Stan brought himself forward to grasp the back of Ford’s head and tangle their tongues together in a sloppy, heated kiss. He then lightly gripped Ford’s cock, swallowing the gasp that emitted from him. The older twin bucked his hips erratically into the other’s hand, desperately seeking relief.

Stanley hummed in amusement and pulled away from the kiss. Ford felt his heated breath against his ear. “Stanford,” he murmured. “Tell me what you want,” he nibbled the lobe lightly, “and I’ll give it to you.” Ford shuddered and moaned lightly as Stanley continued to stroke his cock rhythmically.

“S-Stanley, I-ngh, f-fuck...” Ford began to buck faster. “I’m s-so close,” he breathed.

Then, abruptly, Stan pulled his hand away. Ford whined at the loss and desperately jerked his hips forward. “D-dammit, Stanley!”

Stan stood and chuckled. It was so gratifying to see his brother like this, craving and needing his touch. He walked behind Ford, wrapping his arms around his waist. He took one erect nipple and tweaked it, causing Stanford to cry out and buck his hips.

“Beg.”

Ford squirms. “N-no...”

He tweaked the other nipple. Ford cried out again.

“Beg,” Stan repeats, insistent.

“Stanley, p-please...”

“More. Tell me what you want.”

Ford was sure that Stanley’s face was smug, albeit he couldn’t see him.

Stan harshly grabbed both nipples and pulled. Ford moaned loudly as pre dripped from his cock. He was panting, legs trembling, and yet he still wanted more—he just had to beg for it.

Ford mumbled something that Stan couldn’t make out. “What was that, my slut?”

Ford groaned. “F-fuck me, Stanley. Please,” he whined.

Stan grinned. He tugged on Ford’s nape, giving him permission to stand. He then led his blindfolded twin to their bed, laying him spread eagle on his back. Stan teased his nipples again with a flick of his tongue. Ford moaned softly, instantly regretting allowing his hands to be tied behind him. His cock, red and leaking, was aching for attention.

“Stanley?”

He was busy nipping a trail down Ford’s stomach. “Hm?”

Ford’s breath was shallow. “Have I... have I been good...?”

Stan grinned and licked a stripe up Ford’s cock, making him buck excitedly. “Yes, Ford. You’re such a good boy.” He hovered over him so that their cocks were pressed together. “You’re so good for me, Ford.” He rolled his hips, making them both moan. Stan leaned in to nip at Ford’s earlobes. “I’m so proud of you,” he breathed.

At this point, Ford was overwhelmed by the praise, rutting himself shallowly against Stanley. Stan moved down his ear, along his jawline, to Ford’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. He grabbed the base of both of their cocks and squeezed, but didn’t move.

“You want me to fuck ya?” he breathed against his brother’s neck.

“Yes,” Ford gasped. “Y-yes, please.” He cried out as Stanley bit down on the tender skin.

“Such a gentleman, Stanford,” he mumbled with a grin.

Stanley lifted himself off of his brother. Ford could hear the faint pop of a cap before Stanley’s hot breath was ghosting over his entrance. Fingers slick with cool liquid, Stan pressed one finger against Ford’s puckered hole and traced it around, emitting a small gasp from his brother. Ford yearned to push against his finger, but Stan held his thighs down with a firm grip. Stan drove the finger into his brother, adding another finger soon after.

Ford was a complete mess, moaning and bucking against Stan’s fingers. “S-S-S-Stanle—ah! Ah, f-fuck...! Oh my go—ah!”

“Damn,” Stan purred, “You’re so tight and needy. All for me.” Fingers still inside his brother, Stanley pressed his wet tongue against Ford’s ass. Ford bucked and Stanley moaned, sending jolts of pleasure through his brother. He lapped his tongue and continued to move his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Stanley,” Ford whispered. Stan only hummed in response. “Faster. Please,” he gasped.

Stan pulled away from Ford’s wet ass, fingering him faster. “You fucking love this, don’t ya? You’re such a good little slut, Stanford.”

Ford whimpered. “I-I’m your slut,” he moaned. His cock was slick with pre and he was panting heavily.

Stan smirked. “Good boy.”

Stan eased his fingers out of Ford’s ass. He spread Ford’s cheeks and swirled his tongue inside the tight hole.

The pleasure was overwhelming. Ford screamed. “Stan—fuck!—n-no more teasing...p-please...”

Stan stood and cupped Ford’s face, making him jump slightly at the unexpected touch. The blindfold was making his body hypersensitive; Ford was sweaty and panting, completely undone.

“You ready to feel my cock inside you, bro?” He brushed his thumb against Ford’s cheek lightly.

Ford mumbled something incoherent and spread himself underneath Stan. “I’ve been ready since I first laid eyes on you.” He pressed a blind kiss onto Stan’s nose, making him blush.

He grinned. “Fuck, Sixer, don’t get all sentimental on me.”

Ford chuckled, but the sound was quickly cut off by Stan hoisting his knees onto his broad shoulders. Ford shifted into a more comfortable position and gladly opened himself up to Stanley.

Stan positioned the tip of his cock against Ford’s taut opening, gasping at the feeling. He pushed further, impressed by Ford’s resilience. His legs were trembling, mouth gaping, but he was overall pretty calm. Stanley had a cock thicker than his brother’s, and thicker than anything Ford had taken in the past. Stan sighed in relief when he was finally able to push himself fully inside his brother.

Stan traced his fingers up Ford’s inner thighs, causing him to gasp then sigh contentedly. “How ya feelin’, Ford?”

Stanford wasn’t in the mood for small talk. “Fuck me, Stanley.”

“Yikes,” Stan quipped. “You think there might be a nicer way to say that?”

Even with the blindfold on, Stan could tell that Ford was annoyed.

Still, he complied. “Stanley, p-please. I want to feel you inside me.”

His words sent an illicit thrill through Stanley, just as it had when they were younger and first experimenting with each other. “I think we can make it happen, Sixer,” he purred. He slowly began to ease out of his brother, only to swiftly thrust back in.

Ford whined and panted underneath his brother, and Stan could’ve sworn that, in that moment, he was an angel. He increased his pace, cupping Ford’s asscheeks and squeezing firmly.

His thrusts were deep and deliberate, always making sure that Ford was loving every second and mewling with delight.

Ford’s hips thrust forward, craving contact with Stan. He wanted more than anything to just reach out and touch him, to caress his body and feel his warmth.

Stan provided, leaning down and taking one erect nipple into his mouth, biting lightly. Ford gasped and threw his head back. “Ah! I-I-oh—oh, fuck,” Ford lifted his head in Stan’s direction. “H-harder. Please.”

Stan pulled away from Ford’s chest, grinning. “You talkin’ ‘bout yer ass or yer nipples?” He leaned back in to roughly bite his other nipple, twisting it with his teeth. Ford’s yelp, which quickly dissolved into a moan, encouraged Stanley to tease the rest of Ford’s broad chest. He trailed along, leaving small pecks and bite marks, relishing in the tiny desperate whimpers he milked out of Ford. Ford’s chest heaved and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

Stan gripped his brother’s cock and pumped the shaft in time with his thrusts. Ford let out a bellowing groan. The adrenaline and sensory deprivation was sending him over the edge, into a realm of bliss unlike anything he’s experienced.

He was crying out his brother’s name with every thrust. “Ngh-! F-fu—ah! Y-yes, please... S-shit, don’t stop, Stanley...”

Stanley angled their hips to effectively hit Ford’s prostate with each thrust. Both of them could feel tension creeping into their lower bellies.

Stan lifted himself from Ford’s chest and mumbled into his ear. “Where do you want it, Babe?”

Ford was barely able to gasp out a feeble “F-face” before he was coming hard in his brother’s grasp. Ford released a powerful scream as he reached his peak. Stan kept pounding him until he rode his orgasm out. A thick layer of cum coated Ford’s chest and stomach, some of it leaking onto Stanley’s hand.

Ford whimpered softly as Stan slowed his pace and then pulled out of him completely. Stan tugged on Ford’s hair, coaxing him onto his knees. He scrambled to get into position at the foot of the bed.

It was just as they began. Ford leaning back on his knees, blindfolded, mouth hung open. Stan hovering over him, working at his cock, ready to reward his brother with his hot load. Stan thought he looked amazing like this— worn-out, sweaty, and covered with his own fluids.

The room was quiet sans the sound of flesh slapping and Stan groaning. “Hah—fuck.” He looked down at his brother’s face, eager with anticipation. “I bet ya wanna be my cumrag, huh? Huh, Ford? Fuck,” he tilted his head back, “Ohh, fuck—!”

The first shot came out thick and copious, landing in Ford’s mouth and across his face. Stan was able to slightly regain his composure enough as to aim the second and third shots directly into Ford’s hot mouth.

He panted from the exertion and ran his hands through his brother’s greyed locks. “You,” he planted a kiss on the blindfold, “are such a good boy.” He pulled on a knot and the blindfold easily slipped off, unceremoniously falling to the floor. Ford’s pupils were dilated, eyes half-lidded; he was also panting. His brows were raised slightly. His wet tongue darted out to taste his brother all over his face, bringing it back in slowly to swallow. He was visibly relaxed and idly looked up at his brother. Stan smiled back. He knelt down to remove the binds holding Ford’s arms behind him, which then languidly dropped to his sides. He was totally spent. They both were.

They were both on their knees now, looking directly at each other. Stan cupped his brother’s face with his right hand, using the other to graze gently through his hair. “Stanford,” he murmured.

“Stanle—?” Stan pulled them into a gentle kiss, which became more fervent. Ford gripped Stan’s waist and pulled their chests together. Stan’s weight brought them toppling to the floor, giggling like children. Ford’s arms wrapped around Stan’s neck as they kissed languidly.

Ford pushed lightly against Stanley’s broad chest. “I love you,” he whispered between breaths.

Stanley hoisted Ford onto their bed and curled up next to him. “Love you too, Sixer.”

They slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this :) Please leave comments and critique!


End file.
